


Morning After

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo is needy, Fives and Hardcase are perfectly willing to help, M/M, Multi, PWP, as soon as hardcase realizes he's welcome, he is obviously always welcome, intercurral, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: What happens when Echo is needy, and Fives and Hardcase are around to help.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after [A day in the life of Fives and Echo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7294366) from the cc au. Just kind of popped into my head. Please enjoy the morning smut.

The first thing Fives realized upon waking up, was Echo rutting against his thigh. They were still all tangled together from the night before. The little sounds Echo was making; gasps, whimpers, panting into Five’s chest, were going straight to his cock. 

Fives wrapped his arm around Echo’s waist and pulled him tight against him, causing Echo to gasp louder. Which is when Fives heard a low groan, that didn’t belong to either him or Echo. Fives peeked over Echo’s hair to see Hardcase looking completely torn. His expression was so easy to read; he obviously wanted to leave them be, let them continue on their own, but there was a need in his eyes, saying that he desperately wanted to join in.

Just as Hardcase was about to roll off the side of the bed, Fives reached out and grabbed his wrist. Echo looked over his shoulder and pleaded, “Stay,  _ please _ .”

Hardcase closed his eyes for a moment, before smiling and tucking himself in behind Echo, whispering a thank you into the back of his neck.

Fives placed his hand on Echo’s cheek, “You want us to take care of you, Echo?” 

Echo nodded, hips stuttering against Five’s thigh “ _ Please _ .”

Fives shushed him, “It’s okay, don’t worry, we’ve got you.” Fives rolled his hips against Echo, who outright moaned. “Good, so good, for us.”

“Hardcase, the side table. Use it as you need.” Hardcase reached back at Fives’ word, Echo whining a little at the loss of contact. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and slicked himself up before holding onto Echo’s hip, and thrusting slowly between Echo’s thighs. Fives kissed the moan right off his lips.

Fives wrapped his hand around both their cocks, Echo already worked up enough to not need the lube. Echo tried to thrust into his hand, but Hardcase tightened his grip so he couldn’t move. Echo whined, but quieted quickly as Hardcase started to kiss his shoulders and neck, leaving a trail of light hickies.

Fives and Hardcase soon found a rhythm that worked together to completely pull Echo apart. Echo couldn’t stop making those wonderful noises. Muffled only when Fives kissed him mindless. Otherwise the room was filled with his panting, and moaning. Gasps and whispers. What could be considered the closest equivalent to prayers in Mando’a. Fives and Hardcase couldn’t get enough.

Hardcase was the first to come, spilling between Echo’s thighs, with a moan against his skin. Echo and Fives followed simultaneously after. Fives groaning between his teeth, from where he was biting onto Echo’s shoulder, causing Echo to moan his name. 

All three lay there for a few moments, panting, coming back down, until Hardcase rolled gracefully off the bed. Echo whimpered, before Hardcase placed a hand on his shoulder, “Be right back, vod’ika. Gonna get us all cleaned up.” 

Hardcase came back a few minutes later with warm damp wash cloths, handed one to Fives, and they cleaned up with gentle touches. Echo was curled into Fives’ chest, he still had his eyes closed, obviously still sensitive, but he looked sated,  _ happy _ . Hardcase finished up, and curled back behind Echo, boxing him in. Echo sighed, and whispered, “Thank you, both of you” before drifting off back to sleep.   
  
Fives smiled at Hardcase, and laced their hands together over Echo, helping hold him together as best they could.


End file.
